


you're more amazing than all the stars in the sky, dude

by idkbutimgayasfuck



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Stargazing, and this is definitely pre bj, anyway, but they never dated the princesses, homosexuals babey!!!!, i tried so so hard to write it not ooc, minus one paragraph that my friend said ripped z's soul out, or either they never dated them or they broke up and are still on good terms, please tell me i did okay!!! ksjdhjdfkjfd, post-excellent adventure, this is just pure fluff here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkbutimgayasfuck/pseuds/idkbutimgayasfuck
Summary: Bill looks up at Ted again, unable to resist the urge to smile when he sees the excited expression in Ted’s eyes. It makes his stomach flutter in a way that makes him nervous, not about how he’s certain he feels, but about how Ted might react if they knew.It’s really simple to Bill, in truth— he loves Ted, and Ted may or may not love him.It’s the latter that he’s worried about.or: bill and ted go stargazing under the pretense of taking a break from songwriting, but bill has a much more demanding issue plaguing his mind.
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	you're more amazing than all the stars in the sky, dude

**Author's Note:**

> wooo first bnt fic!!!! its only like 1k so its kinda short. i tried so hard to make it seem in character please go easy on me yall <3 love you whoever you are youre super cool and awesome

“Bill, my most esteemed bandmate, while I agree that the night sky in San Dimas is _most _breathtaking, I am most confused by your sudden and immediate desire to go stargazing instead of practicing our instruments.”__

__Bill glances back at his makeshift ‘hiking’ companion, shrugging a little. It was fairly dark at this point in the late afternoon, but the stars made up for it. They illuminated the two’s surroundings enough for them to be able to easily see but were dim enough that they didn’t cast a shadow._ _

__“Well, Ted, I had previously been thinking about how I currently have a most heinous lack of inspiration right now.”_ _

__“Bogus.”_ _

__Bill nods. “ _Most _bogus, dude. So I thought that perhaps this outing might help us out. It’s always bodacious to take breaks. They help to maintain performance throughout the day and reduce the need for a long recovery at the end of the day.”___ _

____“You sound most informed, dude.”_ _ _ _

____“Nah, I just read that somewhere.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Once they’re settled, Bill goes quiet. He’s staring off into space, literally and metaphorically._ _ _ _

____The truth is, he had lied— he had plenty of motivation and even more ideas, but the problem was that the ideas were about all the _wrong _things. Stuff he couldn’t just write songs about. Stuff he kept hidden away in his song journal that he shoves all his ideas into in the middle of the night, never to see the light of day. Stuff that needed to be _hidden _from the world, not _celebrated _._______ _ _ _

__________“Hey, what’s wrong, Bill, dude? You look most disturbed.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He blinked, taking a moment to process what Ted had said before responding. “Huh? Oh, I’m fine, Ted. Just pondering a most important matter.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What is it? You can tell me if you want to, dude.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Bill’s quiet for a bit, opting to stare up at the night sky instead of trying to meet Ted’s eyes. It’s clear Ted can tell something’s wrong and Bill shifts, a little uncomfortable with the staring._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He knows what he wants to say, and he knows why he wants to say it. After all, he and Ted don’t keep things from each other. This is the only secret he even remembers ever keeping from them. Or, these two secrets. They kind of go hand in hand, he figured. And Ted had to be the first person he told, anyway. He’d promised it to himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It’s quiet for another moment until Bill finally speaks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I like dudes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You do?” Ted doesn’t sound mad, nor in any way confused. Just surprised, maybe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah, I uh… not just dudes, babes too, but… yeah.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He doesn’t have much time to freak out before Ted’s reply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“That’s excellent,” says Ted, and for a moment Bill is surprised— he and Ted had definitely been faced with their fair share of bigotry in their lifetimes (see: Captain Logan) but then he remembers this is _Ted _we’re talking about, and Bill could probably tell him anything and have it be met with unconditional acceptance. The thought of that makes him smile, and subsequently feel dumb for ever doubting that.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I’m pretty sure Liz likes dudes and babes. And Jo has a most _non _-heinous and excellent girlfriend, too. She told me yesterday.” Ted hummed for a second, evidently trying to remember more about what the two princesses had said. “I forget what Liz said the word was, but Jo said that she was a, uh… _leb-see-in _?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

______________“That sounds most outstanding.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“It totally is.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Bill looks up at Ted again, unable to resist the urge to smile when he sees the excited expression in Ted’s eyes. It makes his stomach flutter in a way that makes him nervous, not about how he’s certain he feels, but about how Ted might react if they knew._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________It’s really simple to Bill, in truth— he loves Ted, and Ted may or may not love him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________It’s the latter that he’s worried about._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Ted?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Yeah, dude?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Bill knows Ted glanced over at him, but he doesn’t look back at them. He tells himself that everything will be fine, but won’t let himself accept it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I… There’s, uh…” He doesn’t finish his sentence, hoping that Ted will finish it for him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ted’s face twists into a slightly confused expression. “What’s wrong, Bill?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I… I don’t just like dudes, dude. I… think I like _you _, dude.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________It’s silent for longer than a moment this time, and Bill lets himself exhale. Regardless of how Ted reacts, well, at least he told him the truth. Though, even when he tries his best, he can’t begin to imagine what life would be like without Ted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The concept of no more hour-long jam sessions in his garage, no more late-night snacks and chats at the Circle K, no more random unplanned sleepovers… no more Wyld Stallyns. No more “ _Bill and Ted _”. It’s impossible for him to imagine. He hates the thought of it. It’s starting to make him feel sick, so he tries to banish the thought from his mind. He isn’t entirely successful, but he starts to calm down a tiny bit.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________At this point, he takes a risk and glances up at Ted, who’s staring at their hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________As soon as Bill can’t stand the silence any longer, Ted speaks up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I think I like you too, dude.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Bill’s certain his heart skips a beat before he grins._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Ted loves him too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Ted loves him too. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He couldn’t think of a single time he’d been this happy— not when he and Ted went to their first Van Halen concert, not when they wrote their first song, not when they got their first guitars, not when they passed their history report… nothing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Excellent.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Ted moved over a little, cuddling into Bill’s arm and laying their head on his shoulder. “Thanks, dude.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“For what?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“For confessing first so I didn’t have to.” Bill snorts and playfully punches Ted on the arm before putting his arm around them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I love you, dude.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I love you too, dude. A whole lot.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> how do you write these?? KJFSHKJF well i'm @idkbutimgay on tumblr, and comments are SO so appreciated, be it an essay or a keysmash or an "excellent" <333 thank u so much for reading!!!!


End file.
